This invention relates to improvements in game tables on which a game similar to billiards may be played with balls on a cushioned surface.
Billiard like games are old and well known in the art. Such games and the apparatus therefor are a constant source of amusement and challenge for game participants. While the most common form of billiard table is rectangular, other forms have been disclosed. The patent to Arney, U.S. Pat. No. 803,520, shows a five-sided game table having the shape of a regular polygon. The design patent to Cannon D 86,218 shows a six-sided game table having an elongated hexagonal shape. Rectangular game tables having one side of a normal rectangle substituted by two angularly related sides are also known in the art. Such tables are disclosed by Snedaker in U.S. Pat. No. 928,160, Lee in U.S. Pat. No. 1,693,116, and Trost in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 66,386. A further alteration of the normally rectangular billiard game table is shown by Reesch in U.S. Pat. No. 208,539 wherein an elliptically shaped table is disclosed.